


Another Role to Play

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acting, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: She does not know how to say no to him.
Relationships: Matt Rodriguez/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Kudos: 6





	Another Role to Play

She does not know how to say no.

At least, not to say no to him, she concludes as she feels his long fingers slowly riding up her short, red skirt. Not when he is pressed her against the cold wall in her living room, leaving her with no escape. Not with his hot breath against the nape of her small neck.

The atmosphere around them grows hot. It feels like a scorching hot, summer day in California, and it makes her shudder in discomfort.

She lets out a squeaked gasp when his teeth bite down onto her soft skin, a bit humid from the tension around them. Her hands slip into his spiky, brown locks and drags them down to his shoulders in a clumsy motion.

The blonde girl inches her eyes down, just to see if it is really him. Sure, he teases her, all the girls in America, all around with his sex symbol self, but never tried anything beyond small pecks and innocent kisses. He is still so naïve.

His arrogance is a mask. His popularity to others is nothing but publicity, he gives no fucks about any of his fangirls.

"Matt…" She breathes out in small pants, relentless. Her hands ball up the fabric on his shoulders.

A wide smirk presses to her neck. She can feel it as he drags his lips up her neck, and her jaw, then claiming her own lips in a rough kiss that catches her off guard. She, shockingly, finds herself kissing him back with a sudden feeling that surges through her body. It is an unnerving feeling, one that she is never experienced before. As he presses his body into hers, she slips her hands into his hair again, balling it up as she eagerly leans in for more.

Then, she realizes he has power over her, he controls her. He always did, even if they did not know before. Isadora is okay with that, because in her mind, as he continues his torture, her thoughts scream yes.


End file.
